counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
228 Compact
The 228 Compact, more commonly referred to as the P228, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it is replaced by the P250. Overview The P228 is a moderately powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. Despite being one of the better pistols in the Counter-Strike series, it is rarely seen during online play because of the more powerful and accurate pistols, such as the Desert Eagle. Properties CS and CZ damage values CS:S damage values The P228 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The P228 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Fast rate of fire *Quiet *Moderate damage *An excellent substitute for the Desert Eagle if you do not have enough money. *Higher fire rate and larger magazine make it more forgiving than the Desert Eagle if a headshot is not achieved *It can single headshot players not wearing a helmet. Disadvantages *Small magazine size (13 rounds) and relativity less ammo in reserve. *High recoil *Low accuracy (in Goldsrc games) *Not a good choice for long range combat compared to the Desert Eagle and the USP. Gameplay Tactics *Depending on the amount of available money, buying this weapon during the pistol round would leave the player just enough money to buy a Defusal Kit, as a Counter-Terrorist, on a "de_" map. *Although this weapon has high recoil, it can be ideal for close quarters combat. If used at medium range, its recommended that you fire one shot, wait roughly one second, and repeat. *For long range, crouch and target the body. Targeting the head at this range is unlikely to work. Take cover when facing a sniper, and do not attempt to attack them. Firing fast at longer range can be risky without crouch and cover, you might waste your ammunition and give your oppoent the opportunity to kill you. *This pistol can be a good choice for players with good aim, due to its high stopping power and accuracy. It also useful for scoring headshots in pistol rounds. *In the pistol round buy it along with a flashbang to perform a highly successful rush, Smoke Grenade also works. *It is useful if you manage to flank a small group of enemies in the pistol round if you can score many headshots, but this is not advised in later rounds. *Spray at the head in close quarters combat. *Fire a burst of 2 or 3 at the head in mid range combat, if the enemy isn't wearing a helmet a single headshot will kill them, if they are wearing a helmet you will see white sparks fly about, meaning they have less than 15 health left, so aim for a larger target like the chest or stomach. *This weapon is a great alternative if you dislike the Desert Eagle's recoil and small magazine size. *If the recoil becomes too high, it is recommended to aim at the chest or the neck of an opponent and keep firing to score a headshot. *In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, many players tend to avoid wielding this pistol due to the low accuracy and damage compared to the Desert Eagle. However, shooting at the torso of opponents with the P228 can offer some advantages. It is more useful for close range combat due to the higher rate of fire and larger magazine size compared to the Desert Eagle. **In Counter-Strike: Source. the bullet spread of the P228 has greatly decreased and it has increased accuracy and damage therefore, making it a more reliable pistol and spraying bullets at medium range can be effective when engaging a lone target. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its users at close range. *Sniper rifles can be used to kill users at long range. *Higher caliber pistols such as the Desert Eagle can be used to kill its enemies armed with this pistol with ease, though it depends on how well the user can aim. *The P228 does not have high accuracy and has a fairly low magazine size so the USP and the Glock-18 can effectively counter users. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The P228 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is smaller than the P228 in the other games, and has a different firing sound, beyond that, the statistics and performance of this and other versions are identical. *It inflicts the third most damage of any pistol and the second most to an armored head. *In-game, the P228 is chambered in .357 SIG, as opposed to .40 S&W or 9mm Luger. Technically, that makes it a SIG-Sauer P229. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, during the reload animation, the magazine can be seen just before it is ejected from the P228. This visual error has been fixed in Condition Zero. *In the older Counter-Strike games, the P228 had a gray slide. In Condition Zero and Source, this was changed into a dark/light green color. *In Left 4 Dead, the M1911 pistol firing sound are reused from P228 from CS:S. Gallery :Main article: 228 Compact/Gallery External links *P228 at Wikipedia . RU:228 Compact (CS 1.6) Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Germany weapons